Seguir adelante
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Le asignan la tarea a Matsuda de ayudar a la última Yagami en pie con su recuperación y terapia, y aunque no haya tenido un buen presentimiento en un principio, termina por dar mejores resultados de los que esperaba. Matsuda/Sayu. [Two-shot] (pos-muerte de Ligth)
1. Sus ojos

_Disclaimer:_ _Death Note y sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba-sama._

* * *

 **Seguir adelante.**

 **Capítulo 1: Sus ojos.**

Matsuda se despertó agitado, bañado en sudor, respirando con dificultad y en estado de pánico. De nuevo, mientras dormía, había visto ese recuerdo transformado en pesadilla, de él mismo asesinando a Ligth, al que en realidad, todo el tiempo había sido Kira, todo el tiempo les había mentido en el rostro a él y a sus compañeros.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de ello, pero no podía suprimir las pesadillas ni el pensamiento obsesivo en aquél hecho traumático.

Por ésta razón, Near quien ahora era el nuevo L, le había dicho que si a él le parecía podía trabajar para él como lo había hecho con Ligth y L Lawliet, junto con sus compañeros y los antiguos miembros de la disuelta SPK, pero que antes de volver a su trabajo, se tomara unas semanas para recomponerse, ya que de todos los que participaron en la persecución de Kira, él había sido el más afectado. También le recomendó que buscara ayuda terapéutica y, si era necesario, psiquiátrica.

Si bien reconocía que la terapia le estaba haciendo bien, tampoco era una cura inmediata y milagrosa, por lo que sabía que tardaría más de "un par de semanas" en volver a su empleo, algo que le frustraba, porque según las noticias de Tokyo, cada vez habían más seguidores de Kira que cometían asesinatos a criminales u otras personas que consideraban, debían ser "eliminadas" en nombre de su Dios, y él estaba allí sentado, sufriendo depresión y ataques de pánico —esto último con cada vez menos frecuencia—, sin hacer nada útil.

Tocaron la puerta, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos, por lo que, descalzo y en pijama, fue a atender mientras daba un sonoro bostezo. Ya sabía de antemano quien era el que llamaba a su puerta a las 7 de la mañana; nada más ni nada menos que Hideki Ide.

¿Quién diría que el que más lo odiaba sería el que más lo visitara y preocupara por su estado psicológico? Pues no era sólo Ide el que había cambiado su actitud para con Matsuda, ya que después de que él asesinara a Kira, todos cambiaron radicalmente su percepción sobre él. Luego de dejar pasar a Hideki, ambos se sentaron en la descuidada sala del apartamento de Touta, para platicarle sobre el nuevo caso que Near estaba resolviendo y sobre las secuelas que dejaron la muerte de Ligth, más bien Kira, como el suicidio de Misa Amane.

—Ella vivía por Ligth —Se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió—; por Kira, si seguía con vida, sería arrestada y probablemente sentenciada a pena de muerte, el suicidio para ella, fue la mejor opción. —concedió Matsuda seriamente.

Desde la muerte de Ligth, Matsuda se había vuelto muy pensativo sobre los temas que desencadenaban la muerte del presunto Dios, Kira. También se había vuelto muy serio, reservado y descuidado consigo mismo, además de desarrollar una especie de obsesión por las noticias y todo tipo de información relacionada con los seguidores, consecuencias y/o secuelas que dejó la muerte del mismo.

—De igual forma, no he venido para hablarte de eso —aclaró Ide—. Sabemos que quizá aún no estés en buenas condiciones para trabajar, pero creímos que tú serías el más adecuado para esta misión. —dijo, para luego carraspear.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó impaciente.

No entendía a que se refería, y eso le molestaba. Ide sólo se impresionó por su forma tan impaciente de reaccionar.

—La madre de Yagami Ligth, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, y ya enferma anteriormente y en mal estado por la muerte de su esposo y lo de su hija, Sayu —A Matsuda se le iluminaron los ojos. Escuchar noticias de ella de alguna manera le hizo bien—, sufrió un ACV. —finalizó.

Touta no pudo más que abrir ampliamente los ojos, para luego volverlos a su estado normal. Se impresionó al principio, obviamente cuando escuchas que le pasa algo así a alguien cercano no puedes quedarte sin que se te mueva un pelo, pero luego se tranquilizó, al decirse a si mismo que no era muy sorprendente que digamos, por lo menos para él, desde hacía tiempo intuía que la suerte que correría esa mujer no sería muy buena.

Padre e hijo muertos, una madre hospitalizada luego de tener un ACV y la hija menor discapacitada producto del Shock que sufrió al ser secuestrada. La familia Yagami destrozada. Qué final más infeliz para ellos, bueno, para las dos mujeres y su jefe —que en paz descanse— que no tenían nada que ver en la enfermedad mental de su hijo. Pero, cuidado, no todo está perdido.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en eso? —preguntó, nuevamente, impaciente.

—Ya no hay nadie que acompañe a Sayu en su rehabilitación. Y ya que creemos que no asignarte una tarea, por más fácil que sea, es aún más malo para ti, Near decidió asignarte para que cuides de Sayu y la ayudes... No le quedaba nadie más que su madre, y ella ya no está capacitada... Lo hacemos por Soichiro-san...

—Lo haré —cortó Matsuda, negándose a seguir escuchando más explicaciones, ya que, aunque no se las dieran, él aceptaría cuidarla.

Ide no pudo más que levantar las cejas.

—De acuerdo. Excelente.

No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído genuinamente o que haya aseado su departamento. Pero esa, si era una sonrisa genuina. No demostraba una contagiosa alegría radical, pero si al menos levantar un poco la comisura de los labios le dio una idea a Ide de la satisfacción que sentía Matsuda al ser asignado para cuidar a la última Yagami en pie.

Sayu...

¿Como debía estar? Seguramente había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio. Y la verdad era que lo había hecho, ahora tenía un cuerpo más exuberante, no el de una niña en desarrollo, si no que ya parecía una mujer hecha y derecha, con su cabello más largo y lacio, sus ojos que ahora detonaban vacío, tez blanca impecable y bella figura.

Matsuda al verla mientras entraba en la sala de rehabilitación, donde le hacían hacer ejercicios físicos y alguna que otra elongación para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca con sorpresa. Realmente estaba muy bella.

Lamentablemente ella no hizo la misma expresión de grata sorpresa, es más, no llevaba expresión en su frío rostro. Parecía un fantasma, alguien muerto en vida. Sus ojos estaban vacíos como la esperanza de ambos de poder seguir adelante con sus vidas después de todas las atrocidades sufridas y vistas.

—S-Sayu-chan —dijo entre conmovido y triste por la expresión de la chica.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo y una mujer mayor la ayudaba a estirar sus piernas. Lo miró, como quien mira a alguien que odia y a la vez teme.

—Tú —pronunció—... ¡Tú estabas con mi hermano! —gritó mientras lo señalaba—. ¡Tú trabajabas para él y lo ayudaste a matar a papá! —gritó más fuerte mientras comenzaba a enloquecer.

Dos enfermeras tuvieron que acudir para aplicar tranquilizantes a la exaltada chica que no paraba de gritar y con sus brazos intentaba arrastrarse hacia atrás, evadiendo la cercanía con el pobre Matsuda que empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, angustiado e inclusive aterrado. Ella se veía como él el día que descubrieron que Ligth Yagami era Kira. Se veía igual que cuando lo asesinó a balazos.

—¡Sáquenlo de aquí! —chilló llorando mientras luchaba contra las enfermeras—. ¡Es un peligro! ¡Sáquenlo! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Mastuda abrió los ojos exageradamente al ver cuanto miedo infringía en esa chica. Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y se dio vuelta rápidamente.

—Señor, será mejor que se valla —aconsejó la que parecía ser una enfermera.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Ya está mejor —dijo Ide sentándose al lado de Matsuda en esa inmensa sala de espera del hospital psiquiátrico—. Le aplicaron un calmante y llamaron a su acompañante terapéutico. Está tranquila, ella en realidad reaccionó así porque no le avisaron previamente que vendrías.

Matsuda no hizo más que rodear los ojos. Que idiota pensar que ella se echaría a sus brazos a penas lo viera y podrían superar la cosas juntos, ¡una idiotez sin dudas! Ella lo odiaba, o peor, le temía y con la gran cantidad de ayuda psicológica que necesitaba, ¿cómo iba a hacerle entender que él no sabía nada?

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas. Ya comenzaba a tener migraña.

—Su acompañante terapéutico sugiere que le administren una dosis de calmantes y le avisen previamente los últimos hechos sucedidos para que no confunda las cosas y finalmente puedas acercarte a hablar con ella. Partiendo de allí, creo que el que esté informada hará más fácil que puedas acompañarla en el tratami-...

—No puedo hablar con ella —interrumpió seria—. Ella no quiere verme, estará mejor afrontándolo sola. Será mejor para todos. —finalizó.

«Y también lo será para mi», pensó. No quería tener que presenciar los ataques de Sayu, y menos si eran causados por el mismo, prefería la distancia, y cada uno bien por su lado.

—Ella no puede estar sola —replicó sorprendido y quizá, molesto Ide.

—Pudo estarlo todo este tiempo.

Ide alzó las cejas.

—Y cuando se recupere, ¿qué? ¿Dónde irá? No tiene a nadie —dijo tajante.

Fue un buen punto. Matsuda respiró hondo y miró a su compañero como quien agradece profunda y silenciosamente a alguien una oportunidad quizá única, y así era.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. ¿Cuándo hablaré con ella?

—Pues... Puede ser ahora —respondió Ide.

Y así fue, algo que sorprendió a Matsuda por la rapidez, además de el hecho de que estaba aún más nervioso que al principio y no tenía ni idea de como saludarla, o que decirle y cómo decírselo. Era un enigma para él, uno que intentó resolver desde que se levantó hasta que al fin terminaron de subir escaleras y recorrer largos pasillos para llegar a la habitación de Sayu, donde ella yacía semirecostada en su camilla y su acompañante terapéutico sentado a un lado.

—Con permiso —dijo Matsuda.

El acompañante de Sayu le sonrió a ella y la saludó para luego levantarse de su lugar, darle la mano respetuosamente a Matsuda y salir.

—Que tengan un buen día —Les deseó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Era una habitación grande, bien iluminada y blanca en su totalidad. Al lado de la camilla de Sayu había una cortina que parecía tapar otra posible camilla vacía detrás. Suspiró. ¿Qué decirle primero? Empezaron a temblarle las manos de los nervios. Por suerte, Sayu, quien estaba completamente tranquila, pudo tomar las cosas más tranquilamente e iniciar la conversación para así quitarle un obstáculo de encima al pobre Matsuda.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo con voz suave, Sayu—. Me hablaron de lo que sucedió con mi hermano. —dijo tranquila, mientras Matsuda se sentaba rápidamente frente a ella, pensando que responder.

—Y... ¿Qué opinas? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Que lamento lo de hace unas horas atrás, me asusta y causa rechazo todo lo que tenga que ver con Kira y lo que pasó y yo simplemente... Disculpa, yo no...

—Tranquila —interrumpió Matsuda—, entiendo lo que te sucede, no debes pedir perdón. Yo también quedé muy mal después de todo, aún intento recuperarme. —reconoció.

Ella hizo una sonrisa enternecedora, la cual él se quedó mirando deslumbrado por unos minutos.

—Pensé que estabas con él y sus creencias —prosiguió.

—Yo creo que él no tenía malas intenciones, pues si bien estaba tomando el camino equivocado, su ideal era el de la justicia —aclaró él—, pero al fin y al cabo terminó mal porque estaba cometiendo más injusticias que justicias. —finalizó.

Sayu se acercó al borde de la cama.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso —dijo con la voz que tanto hipnotizaba a Matsuda.

—De acuerdo —concedió él.

Sus ojos, sus miradas, ya no eran las mismas cuando se vieron el uno al otro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Reviwe? :3**


	2. Todo estará bien

_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

 **Seguir adelante**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Todo estará bien.**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que concurría a la clínica en el mes por rehabilitación —sin contar los ataques que Sayu sufría después de alguna que otra pesadilla—, ni de las veces que le recordó que todo iba a estar bien. No sabía si realmente todo lo estaría, pero debía ser optimista. Además, si no todo estaría bien, él haría que lo estuviera, pues hablábamos de la felicidad de Sayu.

Una vez que estacionó su automóvil en el aparcamiento del hospital, bajó sintiendo el mayor hastío que sentiría nunca. Ya hacía cinco meses que se repetía la misma rutina, y aunque ahora tenía una muy bella relación con Sayu, no podía aguantar verla así y que nada mejorara. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que pudiera caminar? No es que quisiera rendirse y abandonarla, pero empujar su silla de ruedas todos los días y ver el odio que suscitaba en los ojos de ella aquella silla lo desanimaba.

Hasta ahora no habían visto mejoras, o por lo menos no duraderas, porque cuando por fin bajaban la dosis de calmantes y pastillas que tenía que tomar durante el día, sufría algún brote o delirio nuevo y volvía a empeorar nuevamente.

Mientras pensaba en qué era lo que se necesitaba para que su amada mejorara, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ide en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la habitación de Sayu con la posible respuesta. Luego de saludarlo, fue rápidamente al grano explicándole porque se encontraba allí.

—Estoy enterado de que la pobre no ha mejorado mucho —dijo Hideki, quitando el "por no decir que no ha mejorado nada"—. Nos preocupa eso, por lo que con los demás evaluamos cual podría ser la causa y Near cree que debe ser el ambiente en donde se encuentra. Este hospital y el hecho de encontrarse cerca de otras personas que también están desequilibradas puede que cause en ella un retroceso cada vez que mejora un poco.

Matsuda pensó en ello y si bien era bastante acertado tampoco entendía cómo resolverlo. Sólo asintió para que su compañero pudiera seguir hablando.

—Aizawa y yo creemos que ella debería mudarse contigo y que los médicos la vallan a visitar a tu apartamento —dijo despacio y tratando de sonar convincente.

Creyó que quizá a su compañero no le gustaría la idea o le parecería apresurada, por lo que ya estaba preparando la boca para dar alguna explicación innecesaria. Obviamente él aceptó sin ninguna explicación previa y subió rápidamente a la habitación de Sayu para proponerle aquella idea tan fantástica de sus compañeros, pero al cruzar la puerta se olvidó de aquello al ver como ella estaba paraba con algo de dificultad sobre unas muletas.

Estaba recuperando la movilidad de las piernas. ¡Iba a volver a caminar!

—Hola, Touta —saludó ella alegremente mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Él sólo sonrió ampliamente y corrió a hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo que expresaba la más grande de sus alegrías. El abrazo duró más de lo que los presentes esperaban pero fue el tiempo justo que ellos necesitaban para celebrar tal milagro. Una vez que él la devolvió al suelo, ella continuó abrazándolo para poder mantener el equilibrio y apoyar algo de su peso en él.

Sayu parecía a punto de llorar de la felicidad y, aunque no se notara, él sentía la misma necesidad de botar la alegría por los ojos. Ella suspiró.

A Matsuda le pareció el momento adecuado.

—¿Quieres mudarte conmigo? —preguntó, sonrojándose sin entender bien porqué—. Yo puedo traerte a rehabilitación o sacarte a pasear si así lo deseas, tendré todo el tiempo para ti lo prometo, pues no me encuentro capacitado para trabajar aún. —insistió.

Ella dio una ligera carcajada. Aunque no hubiera aclarado todas esas cosas hubiera aceptado de todas formas.

.

* * *

.

Terminaron de cenar y Matsuda se ofreció a ayudarla a que llegara a su habitación, pero según ella debía de hacerlo sola o cuando él recomenzara su trabajo no tendría quien la ayude. Él cedió y la vio irse con sus muletas y esa sonrisa tan dulce que siempre sabía tener aunque no hubiera razón para esbozarla.

Era la quinta noche ya que pasaban juntos y cada uno conocía las costumbres del otro, pero aún así no caían en la fastidiosa rutina, intentando hacer algo nuevo todos los días —salidas a cenar, picnicks, paseos por el parque— por iniciativa de la muchacha. Por ejemplo Sayu sabía que ahora él iría a ducharse mientras ella leía, pues lo hacía siempre después de la cena, y pasaría por su habitación a ver si todo estaba en orden.

Así como lo pronosticó, se hizo. Touta sabía que no debía de apagar el velador que se encontraba en un escritorio al lado de la puerta por más que ella no estuviera leyendo, ya que solía sufrir con alguna que otra pesadilla sobre el secuestro durante la madrugada y si llegaba a despertarse en medio de la penumbra se aterraría aún más.

—Buenas noches, que descanses —dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Touta —contestaba Sayu.

Y con ese saludo él podía dormir plácidamente. Exceptuando esa noche en la que escuchó un ruido proveniente de la sala, lo cual hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y cargara su arma guardada ya hace mucho en un cajón por mera inercia.

Para su alivio y o preocupación sólo se trataba de Sayu, que según él había intentado ir hasta el baño o a la cocina y había caído con sus muletas al suelo en el intento.

—No me dirigía hacia el baño —confesó mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. Quería ir a tu habitación. —agregó avergonzada.

No sabía si le dolía más el golpe en las rodillas o no poder haber ido más allá de la sala por sí sola. Matsuda quedó perplejo ante aquél ello pero su rostro de sorpresa cambió totalmente por uno de preocupación al ver que ella parecía querer llorar.

—Sayu, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó al borde la desesperación.

—¡Es que no puedo hacer nada sola! —gimoteó.

Él tuvo que abrazarla fuertemente y consolarla hasta muy entrada la noche. La charla de igual forma les sirvió a ambos, por un lado porque él ya sabía como ayudarla pues sabía qué era lo que la presionaba y afligía, y por otro ella se sacó una duda que hacía tiempo venía guardando, que era porqué Touta no estaba "capacitado" para trabajar.

Lo que le explicó él en resumidas cuentas fue que no creían que estuviese del todo equilibrado —por no decir cuerdo— para sumarle a su último trauma el estrés del trabajo como investigador y por eso decidieron darle el tiempo que fuese necesario para que se recuperara. También agregó que le habían recomendado ayuda terapéutica pero que él no lo miraba con buenos ojos, a lo que Sayu insistió en que debía ir y que ella lo acompañaría de ser necesario al psicólogo.

Fue algo aliviador para ambos y quizá especial, pues esa charla se dio en la cama de Matsuda, que fue donde la llevó en brazos cuando comenzó a llorar, que era a donde inicialmente quería ir ella pero por otros motivos; había tenido una pesadilla.

.

* * *

.

Miraron ambos como había quedado la habitación de Sayu y le dieron una sonrisa satisfactoria. Ahora que estaba pintada de un color pastel y acomodada de otra forma parecía más grande y luminosa, un rincón en el que ella de seguro dejaría de sufrir pesadillas.

Aunque sinceramente ninguno podía quejarse de eso, pues no les era para nada incómodo dormir ambos en la cama de Matsuda, una costumbre que había adquirido hacía ya semanas y cada vez les resultaba más placentera, sobretodo por la último vez en la que ella se acomodó inconscientemente en el pecho de Touta y él pudo abrazarla cálidamente.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el primer beso se diera, al menos eso creyó él. Para su sorpresa, esto se dio mucho antes de lo que planeó dos días luego de la remodelación de cuarto de Sayu, cuando desayunando juntos él puso una mano sobre la de ella intentando animarla, pues él volvía al trabajo y debía quedarse sola, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa malinterpretada por el hombre que giró unos centímetros su rostro terminando aquél acto en un beso.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se corrió. Estaba sonrojada igual que él.

—¡Oh, Sayu! —dijo él entendiendo que su intención no era la besarle los labios—. ¡Lo siento! Me confundí, lo lamento...

—Descuida —interrumpió ella.

Sonrió y volvió a besarle los labios antes de que pudiera pedir otra disculpa por algo que no fue desagradable, si no mas bien tierno. Hacía mucho que ella también esperaba un beso.

El segundo beso fue mucho más extenso, tanto que para cuando terminó ya era hora de que Matsuda se marchara a su trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Touta llegaba muy exhausto del trabajo, tanto que sólo quería besar a Sayu y dormir por el resto de la semana, pero le fue imposible al entrar y ver a su amada llorando en la sala. Él aterrado fue de inmediato a ver qué era lo que le sucedía, la explicación que halló fue que no pudo avanzar nada en rehabilitación por las últimas tres semanas —osea, desde su beso— y cada vez estaba perdiendo más las esperanzas en volver a caminar.

Ciertamente su relación iba viento en popa, su trabajo estupendo, pero todos esos avances se veían opacados por la falta de movilidad de ella.

—Te acompañaré yo a rehabilitación —dijo en un intento de contenerla.

Ella era un ovillo acurrucado en su pecho que no paraba de llorar, ambos sentados en el sofá. Suspiró, debía haber una forma de hacerla sentir mejor. No se lo ocurrió nada más que decir que lo que cualquiera le diría a una persona afligida, sea cual sea su problema.

—Ya, ya —calmó y besó si frente—. Todo estará bien. —prometió.

Y efectivamente lo estuvo, sólo tuvieron que tener algo de paciencia para que ella volviera caminar, a correr y saltar.

.


End file.
